USSR (Atomic Dreams)
The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics is the largest and most influential member of the Communist International (COMINTERN) with invested interest in the spread of Communism to all corners of the world via support of Communist movements in other countries. Just as the USA has it's 'Atoms for Peace Program' the USSR provides support for communist states largely in the form of Nuclear arms to secure the Communist regime though civil applications are also explored. Politics Internal Stability The USSR is largely stable though western powers predict that if it collapses such will be from Nationalist forces with in the USSR. This prospect was proposed by Ferenc Farkas de Kisbarnak in the year 1950. According to this prediction the Ukraine, Turkestan, the Baltic States, Siberia, and Idel-Ural Republics will spit off in a conflict between Bolshivicks and military factions representing the republics of the USSR. Further division would proceed along ethnic lines. If any covert efforts are in play to trigger the collapse of the USSR such efforts will be utilizing this prediction. Technology The Soviets where the first to have a civil Nuclear Power Station, but not the first to create a Nuclear Reactor (such was done as part of the Manhattan Project in the United States). The Soviets are notable for having created the first mobile Nuclear energy stations; a technology with civil and military applications. They also field SMELOST, a combination Aircraft Carrier and Atomic Jet. Civilian examples of Air to Sea craft are also found in the USSR. With blimps having lost a great deal of their military application the Soviets utilize an Atomic Blimp, like the USA, for promotion of Atomic Development. The Blimp is notable for touring the Communist world (those nations governed by a Communist party that have locations that can be considered attractive and positive to tourist in the sense that such locations represent success and development under Communism). The blimp is also notable for having been present during one of the most notable Olympic games to be hosted in the Soviet Union thus far. Schools utilize visual media for the purpose of education, and televideophone communication is used largely in the soviet union with such being required in the homes of public officials for the purpose of efficient communication. The Technology is making it's way into other homes as well. Legality Science Fiction The Soviets keep a tight hold on media with all Science Fiction having to take place in a world where Communism has taken hold among other restrictions. This science fiction is always set in a world where a person chooses what job they want from those listed at an agency that keeps track of job openings, doesn't get payed because money is no longer used, and while no standing government exist the people of such a world gather specialist together as needed for the situation; typically in this genre Scientists. Soviet science fiction tends to be anti-corporate, pro-environmentalist, anti-imperialist, and seeks to demonstrate the evils of any system that isn't communism. Some works of Soviet Science Fiction have been released in NATO members but always with alterations to the story line so as to make the film agreeable to a western audience. Category:Atomic Dreams